


【带卡】双倍快乐Ⅱ

by AndersMar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersMar/pseuds/AndersMar
Summary: •双性卡 高亮•低俗烂🚲 重口•小学生文笔 因为太垃圾写得像街边低俗黄色废料。)•ooc得让人怀疑人生【不喜勿入】【不喜勿入】【不喜勿入】•写文的是个变态•祝阿飓和我自己生日快乐wwww( ´艸｀)-以上-
Relationships: OBKK
Kudos: 26





	【带卡】双倍快乐Ⅱ

自从自己的秘密被名叫“阿飞”的面具男发现以后，卡卡西的原本正常的生活发生了质地变化。

阿飞以曝光自己“不可见人”的秘密强迫卡卡西与他建立以“性”为基础的恋爱关系。

卡卡西对于这个强暴他的面具男知道的少之又少，阿飞平时白天不见人影，都是到了半夜突然出现，然后强行扒下自己的睡裤，肏他的肉穴。  
而且阿飞每次都要把卡卡西从迷糊干到清醒，再从清醒干到迷糊，上面下面的水流了一床才会满意地结束这一切。

卡卡西以为就只是这样了，可没想到其实噩梦才刚刚开始。

阿飞似乎不满足于单纯的性交，他想玩玩花样。

早上，卡卡西刚换好衣服，阿飞就把他按在餐桌上脱下他的裤子，把内裤扒开直接来了一发，并射在了里面。  
卡卡西今天可是要出任务，要是去清理可是会迟到的。  
阿飞软掉的叽叽还插在里面，他拍了拍卡卡西沾着丝丝淫液的白屁股，轻咬了下卡卡西的耳朵。

“没事的，不用麻烦前辈清理～”

“阿飞来帮前辈～”

说完阿飞退出了卡卡西湿热粘腻的肉穴，退出时高潮完还在收缩的穴口吸住了退出的柱头，发出了“啵”的一声轻响。

卡卡西的耳根已经红透了，他把自己的脸埋进臂弯，试图逃避刚刚的事情。

太糟糕了，怎么会这样。卡卡西埋着脸想着。

阿飞看到这一幕，心情愉悦，用左手大拇指扒开了肉穴，透明的淫液夹杂着乳白色的浊液顺着大开的缝口流了下来，轻挑地吹了声口哨，然后放开扒开肉穴的左手，又用右手稍微用力地拍了拍嫩白的屁股。  
汁水被这么一拍，抖了一地。

“淫荡～”

然后阿飞张开右手的手掌，藤蔓在手掌心生长缠绕，最后变成了一个跟阿飞叽叽差不多大小形状的棍儿。  
一口气，将一整根棍儿塞进了滴汁的肉穴。

“阿飞先帮前辈堵着这贪吃的嘴～”

“吃东西还滴的到处都是～前辈真像个还没长大的小孩子～”

卡卡西的束胸刚刚做的时候就被阿飞解开了，因为趴在桌子上做，两坨嫩肉压的卡卡西难受，阿飞特别喜欢卡卡西穿紧身衣，喜欢隔着衣服揉捏他的奶头。  
卡卡西刚被棍儿插进来，刺激的身子都挺起来了，阿飞再次贴过来，双手揉捏卡卡西的奶子，时不时用手套隔着衣物在乳尖来回摩擦，卡卡西全身上下除了肉穴，就奶头特别敏感。  
就这么被摩擦一下，卡卡西能感受到全身像是受了电击一般，肉穴噗滋一下又湿了，贪狼地吮吸着那根棍儿。

不应该是这样的。

卡卡西十分反感自己现在的行为，现在的他就像发情的“母狗”，随便一下就流水，挺着屁股求艹。

阿飞向下摸了摸卡卡西的肉穴，用手指把棍儿往里推了推，就听见肉穴发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。  
卡卡西听到低哑的轻笑，带着嘲讽的意味。阿飞不再作弄卡卡西，他放开捏着的奶子，将内裤拉回原位，当他想伸手想帮卡卡西穿裤子的时候，卡卡西转过身来，拍开了他的手，自己把裤子和束胸穿好。

阿飞被卡卡西拒绝帮忙后，什么也没说，就侧靠在墙上看着他的一举一动。卡卡西虽说已经跟这人该做不该做的都做了，但是就这人这么“赤裸裸”地盯着，他还是有点不自在，导致动作有点滞慢。

阿飞跟卡卡西不一样，卡卡西不了解他，可他了解卡卡西，比卡卡西认为的了解得更多。他冷眼看着卡卡西不自在的动作，脑子里暗暗骂了句“赝品”，抬头看向厨房的时钟，随后开口道。

“前辈不快点吗？再不快点就要迟到了哦～”

卡卡西想这还不是拜你所赐，没好气地回了阿飞一句“滚。”

“嘤嘤嘤～前辈好凶……”阿飞又开始装模作样地恶心地扭动起来，嘤嘤嘤一阵后，歪了歪头看着卡卡西，用一只手的手指点了点面具反问卡卡西。

“前辈不是最讨厌迟到的吗～”

“不让别人迟到，自己却迟到，不好吧～”

“因为 它 你失去了多少你是知道的”

“对 吧～”

明明面具看不到对方的表情，卡卡西却能从面具唯一的孔洞感受到恶意和寒意。

这个人，非常危险。

这种感觉只有一瞬，来的快去的也快，若不是作为忍者拥有敏锐的神经，卡卡西都怀疑刚刚那个感觉是不是他的错觉。

阴阳怪气完，阿飞又恢复正常模式“嘛嘛～前辈说得也没错～也有我的一部分原因啦～”他走上前抓住了卡卡西的手臂“今天阿飞心情好～就破例送前辈一程吧～”

卡卡西还没来得及挣脱开，只见眼前的环境模糊了一下，等他反应过来，自己已经到了集合点附近的小巷。

卡卡西环顾了下四周，特地开了侦查。  
并没有发现阿飞，周围也没有传送的符文或者符文留下的痕迹。

体内的异物告诉卡卡西，刚刚的一切都是真的，且确实发生过。

空间忍术吗……

肚子里的精液没有被清理，硬是积在里面，稍微动一下就会一荡一荡，卡卡西暗暗这个希望不要影响到任务。

...

除了有点生理上的不适外，任务进展得异常顺利，现在卡卡西的小队已经在返程的路上了。

任务地点距离木叶有些距离，现在天也渐渐暗下来，最后卡卡西还是决定停下来休息。

队员是一小部分原因，主要还是因为体内的异物。  
天黑下来的时候异物就像是被触动了什么机关似的，开始疯狂震动，突如其来的震动伴随着快感直冲脑门，卡卡西差一点没能踩稳树枝摔下去。

前半夜卡卡西安排了自己来守夜，顺便把那个震动的玩意弄出来。  
之前的精液在里面呆久了，变得有些粘稠，现在又因为被棍儿捅了几下，一点点快感就让那不争气淫荡的肉穴流出一堆的淫水，随着动作又开始一荡一荡的。

卡卡西选了一个里营地不远不近正正好的枝头，选了个无法被人窥视到的阴影，蹲下。

在队友面前忍得太久，卡卡西脸上已经浮现出淡淡的红晕，微热的气体在口鼻间来回进出，随着卡卡西蹲下的动作，在安静的树林异常清晰的“咕叽～咕叽”的声音。  
卡卡西的底裤已经湿透了，在裆部浮出一层可以的深色。

该死，阿飞肯定搞了什么东西在那什物里，不然不应该会这么……  
现在不可以，再忍忍。  
得等到他们睡着。

埋在肉穴的棍儿还抵着敏感点疯狂地震动，穴口痒的不行，小卡卡早就抬起了他头，将紧致的裤子撑起一个小帐篷，被束胸绑着的双乳开始泛痒，乳头也硬得像粒子弹。

为了缓解瘙痒的感觉，卡卡西偷偷挺起屁股把穴口部位按在树干，小弧度地来回摩擦。  
粗暴的树干隔着粘腻的裤子摩擦着瘙痒的穴口，不知道是有意还是无意，还是脑子被欲望侵蚀的缘故，穴口前敏感的小豆豆时不时蹭过树干的凸起，快感似电流般爽得屁股和腰直颤。

卡卡西闭着眼不想直视自己浪荡不堪的动作，上齿咬住面罩，不让奇怪的呻吟泄露出来。

很快在体内的棍儿和树干粗糙的树皮的帮助下，卡卡西手伸进裤子撸动翘起的前段，达到了高潮。

此刻卡卡西能感到下面各种体液粘腻腻地湿了一片，身后的树干也挂着不少晶莹透明的液体，在月光下泛着银白色的光。  
高潮的余波还未过去，卡卡西身体一震，体内的什物开始吐出什么奇怪的物体，在不断填满他的内穴。

但是更让卡卡西感到“恐惧”的是。

就在他的前面不远处，阿飞也蹲在那里盯着他看，而他面具唯一的左孔洞里，熟悉的红光一闪而过。

卡卡西不知道阿飞在他面前看了多久，他每次都无法察觉到他的存在，就好像他从未在那里存在过，就只是时间空间里一闪而过的虚影。

卡卡西不惧怕死亡，可他却惧怕自己刚刚那副样子被人看到，淫乱不堪，不知廉耻地求欲，像个穴奴，肉便器，理智被欲望侵蚀。

卡卡西讨厌这样子的自己，而阿飞却十分喜欢这样的他。

阿飞带着面具，不说话，伸出了右手打了个响指。

体内的什物突然停止了填充，但只有一会儿，突然一股冰冷的液体充满了整个子宫。  
卡卡西捂着嘴，想尖叫，但是不可以。  
会被发现的，这样不堪的样子，如果被他们发现以后会怎么看待自己？  
不要，不要变成像父亲那样。

这时阿飞闪到卡卡西的后面按住他的后颈。  
“前辈不想被他们发展吧～”

“给我乖乖蹲好，阿飞要帮前辈解 决 下 问 题～”

卡卡西不敢反抗，乖乖蹲着，撅起屁股，突然撕拉一声，后穴暴露在湿凉的空气中。

阿飞看着紧致裤子被划开，裂到肉嘟嘟的屁股两边，中间粉嫩的穴口外镀着一层透明的淫液。阿飞调皮地隔着面具对着穴口吹了一口气，就看见那水嫩的肉穴敏感的一缩。

阿飞笑了，脱去手套，用并起的双指刮了刮外面一层垂下来的淫液，俯下身的同时对着穴口上面的另一个洞插了进去。

“叫出声来，我喜欢听你的声音。”  
“.今天阿飞要帮前辈成为真正的男人。”

说完不等卡卡西适应突如其来被插入的从未被使用过的后穴里的两根手指，数量就已经增加到了三根。阿飞放开束缚住卡卡西脖颈的手，探向前面撤下了卡卡西的面罩，将另外一只手的手指也插入进去，转着圈搅动着，同时肚子里的辊状物又开始了高频震动，后穴的手指粗暴地扩张，奇怪的的恶心感涌上卡卡西的喉咙口。

这怎么可能叫的出来。

卡卡西只想吐，可是舌头被扯住了。  
他吐不出来。

在第四根手指扩张完成后，沾满有点粘糊液体的手指退离了后穴，失去填充的后穴，随着急促的呼吸后穴一圈也有点粉粉的，里面是鲜嫩的粉红色。

“看起来就很美味不是吗？”

“前辈的两个第一次都要给阿飞了！阿飞好开心！”

“阿飞要开动啦～”

跟他奇怪的性子一样，没等卡卡西反应就一捅到底，后穴相对小穴更为紧致，也更热得多，但却没有小穴来得顺滑。

阿飞之前也没有过干后穴的经验，就就着平时干小穴的粗鲁劲儿对着脆弱的后穴来回快速地抽插着。  
没有目的地乱插，不但没有快感，反而让卡卡西的恶心感更严重了。卡卡西能感受到自己胃液在翻滚，小穴地快感夹着被奇怪液体和物体填满的不适，再加上后穴无目的地混乱抽插，他痛苦地想要尖叫，想要呼救，想让这一切停下来。

可是他的舌头被扯住了，他的理智被快感冲击，胃在闷痛，唾液无法被吞咽顺着嘴角淌落下来，眼泪糊了一脸，他的眼神失焦溃散，嘴中的呼救求饶都变成了奇怪的呻吟，在取悦着身后的肆暴者。

声音是否被听到，秘密是否被发现，这一切的一切卡卡西已经无法去思考了。

很快肆暴者满意地达到高潮，积涨着生命精华的体液射入了处男的后穴中，带土知足退来的同时，拔出了堵住小穴地棍儿。  
瞬间，跟后穴流出同样颜色浊白的液体，从被扩张得过大的小穴涌了出来，里面还带着几个跟什物差不多宽度的椭圆形的球状物，就像是什么生物在产卵一样。

对此卡卡西并没有多余的反应，他只感觉自己好像失禁了一般，小穴流个不听，肚子慢慢憋了下去，在阿飞退出他体内的同时也放开了对他嘴巴的束缚。

卡卡西趴在那里开始干呕，一股酸劲在喉口堵了这么久，终于，能吐出来了。

胃液的酸水吐了一树干，阿飞在一旁听到卡卡西干呕的声音，才发现卡卡西的不对劲，他急忙转到卡卡西的面前将他扶起。  
他看到卡卡西吐了，吐出的只有酸水没有任何别的东西，可见卡卡西这几天什么都没有吃，多半是靠着兵粮丸撑着。

刚扶起来，卡卡西又推开自己开始干呕，同时不住地发抖，眼泪失控般地乱流，像是坏掉的玩偶般。

不受控制。

阿飞开始慌了，他本来是没想到会这么严重，他只想跟卡卡西玩玩书里看到的新花样。  
可怎么会这么严重，不应该啊。

实在没办法，阿飞既心疼又后悔赶忙抱起卡卡西，用最快的神威敢到了地下诊所。

黑医拿了钱给卡卡西检查并大致治疗了一下，然后告知了带土一个“好消息”

卡卡西怀孕了。

————————————

【屑飞的话】  
很突兀的结尾啊啊啊！！！！！因为我不知道我在写什么【泪】

我并不想虐卡，土也不想，他只是好奇心重玩过头了。)  
还有一篇，放心这篇后阿飞改过自新，要做一个合格的男友。)

真的写得很烂很赶 文笔有限 看个乐呵就好

我不该虐卡)我反思


End file.
